


Sing for Me

by von_bats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Team Bonding, and wants to impress his senpai, but i wanted to include them anyway, but it backfires, goshiki has a big ol crush, the ships are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi has a hidden talent for karaoke, but of course everyone on the team bar Goshiki knows about it.Or ‘Goshiki challenges Waka to a karaoke battle and gets his ass handed to him’





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day one of shiratorizawa week on tumblr  
> [ ~~training camp~~ /team bonding]
> 
> this is probably half crack tbh i'm sorry  
> 

_‘Team bonding’_ was a perfect excuse.

Ushijima would agree to almost anything if he believed it would strengthen his team, but as oblivious and stoic as he was, even he had to question how stuffing eight growing boys into one karaoke booth would benefit them on the court. It was too late to back out of it now however, not with the mic heavy in his hand, and the familiar, catchy vocaloid song that Tendou had picked specifically for him, beginning to play.

Tendou, _of course._

It had been his suggestion for this club outing, but ultimately it had been Goshiki's brazen competitiveness that had jump started it all, so maybe it wasn't entirely fair to _just_ blame Tendou.

 

It had been a regular Sunday night when the scene transpired. The team's third years had gotten together in Ushijima’s room after dinner to wind down from their day off, and like boring old men, all five of the teens sat cross legged on the floor playing cards. Well, all except for Tendou, who held Semi in his lap, all the while helping the setter cheat.

Semi was still losing despite his boyfriend's “help”.

During the midst of their game, everyone had been too preoccupied to really notice the approaching thudding footsteps that led their way into Ushijima’s room, before the door was flung open with a loud crash and an echoing, “Ushijima-san!”

The gust of wind that accompanied Goshiki’s grand entrance sent cards flying across the room.

For someone who no doubt had run all the way from the first year dormitories to the third, Goshiki didn't even appear out of breath when he spoke up again. He looked directly at his rival and senpai and blurted out, “I found something I'm better at than you, Ushijima-san!”

While some of the third years tried to stifle their laughter at the outburst (namely Tendou and Yamagata), the others looked on with a mixture of shock and surprise. Ushijima however, still wore his usual stoic expression, but he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Hmm?” He prompted his kouhai. “What would that be?”

Goshiki straightened before sticking out his chest and answering, “Karaoke!”

Both Oohira and Semi looked at one another, then to Ushijima, Goshiki, and finally back to each other, all the while exchanging silent words. It was Semi who spoke up first.

“I don’t think-”

Tendou cut him off as quickly as he could, throwing his hands over Semi’s mouth and muffling the rest of his sentence.

“That’s a great idea, Tsutomu!” He praised him. “How about it, Wakatoshi? We can ask Kenjirou and Taichi to join us! Think of it as a chance for the team to bond! Plus, it’ll be fun~”

“I suppose I don’t see why not.” Ushijima spared a glance in Tendou’s direction, idly taking notice of the setter struggling in his lap, before he turned his attention back to Goshiki. “How does next weekend sound to you, Goshiki?”

“I- Uh- Y-yes!”

“Then it’s decided!” Sang Tendou. “We’ll hash out the details, invite the second years, and let you know the plan, Tsutomu!”

“Sure! Thank you! I-I’ll take my leave now! I’ll see you all at practice in the morning. Goodnight!”

The third years called their goodbye’s as Goshiki left, and Tendou finally released Semi, letting out a low sigh and dropping his head to the other’s shoulder. “Man, I love Tsutomu. Can we adopt him, Eita?” He purposely drawled his name.

Semi simply glared as much as he possibly could at the face on his shoulder, flicked Tendou on the forehead after a moment, and didn’t bother to answer his question. He was already the team mom, making it official was just unnecessary.

Instead he asked, “What the hell, Satori? You _know_ he’s going to get slaughtered, no matter _how_ good he is. Since when are you that cruel?”

Oohira and Yamagata hummed in agreement as Ushijima paid their conversation no mind, too busy gathering up the mess of cards that Goshiki had sent scattered around the floor.

Tendou whined and squeezed his arms tighter around Semi’s middle. “Awh c’mon Eita! I wasn’t being cruel, you know that! It’s not _my_ fault our dear Tsutomu hasn’t heard Wakatoshi sing while he’s in the shower. Think of it as a treat for the boy!”

“He’s a teenager, not a dog.”

“Well, you got me there.”

“You didn’t have to invite the second years either, you know...”

Tendou countered Semi’s grumble with another hard squeeze to his waist.

 

Everyone bar Goshiki knew what was coming the moment Ushijima opened his mouth to sing. While it had been the first year who had set up the challenge, he’d also been the only one in the dark about his senpai’s hidden talent.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was certainly _not_ just a one trick pony. Nope, not at all. His true talent may lie on the volleyball court, but with enough time, effort and practice, Ushijima could command a whole crowd from the stage. For the moment however, a soundproof karaoke room could do the same job. Especially with his friend’s sitting on the literal edge of their seats, eyes darting from himself, to Goshiki, waiting for a reaction.

The song’s opening of screeching guitars suddenly dropped into a low drum roll, and Ushijima followed along with lyrics as they ran across the screen, despite knowing most by heart by now - considering his friends always chose this specific song for him when they did karaoke. Ushijima’s voice dipped an octave lower than his normal speaking voice as he sang the first verse, drawing out the lyrics along with the melody in perfect synchronisation, like he was born to perform. Every ounce of stoicness gone from his appearance, and more importantly, his voice. Every line dripped with emotion and fervour, and even though Ushijima was unable to see Goshiki’s expression with how he had his back turned on his team mates, the first year’s expression was priceless.

Goshiki’s hands gripped the edge on the table in the booth, mouth hanging figuratively open on top of the wooden surface and eyes utterly glued to Ushijima. Without saying a word, Tendou offered a consoling pat on his back as everyone sat there entranced by their captain’s performance.

The longer Ushijima went on, the wider Goshiki’s eyes seemed to become. At first shifting from pure shock, - and admittedly, probably regret for challenging Ushijima to something he was _yet again_ better at than Goshiki was himself - to something close to adoration, admiration and something else that made his face heat up and mouth go dry. By the time the song had ended, Goshiki had all but given up, and when Ushijima turned back to his friends and gratefully accepted their applause, Goshiki’s forehead lay against the table and all that was visible from beneath his dark hair was the red tinge to his ears.

“How was that?” Ushijima asked no one in particular, but was answered by more clapping and cheers, a few thumbs up, and a high five from Tendou.

Before he could take his seat again, Goshiki suddenly burst from his seat, his palms flat against the table as he exclaimed in a voice far too loud for the modest size of the room, “Ushijima-san!”

The man in question blinked in response, sensing the first year would continue with or without a vocal reply.

Goshiki averted his gaze for a short moment, but finally he turned to face Ushijima again, his face tinted by a slight flush. He hesitated again before repeating, “Ushijima-san. If… if you wouldn’t mind, would you sing that again? Please?”

“Ah,” Ushijima seemed mildly taken aback at first. “Alright, I don't see why not.” He paused before looking amongst his friends for reassurance, “Is that okay with everyone else?”

The rest of the team was more than happy to listen to Ushijima sing for a second time, then a third, and even followed by a fourth. The boy in question sang song after song, gladly accepting requests from his friends, and belting out every new melody to utmost perfection. When their time finally came to an end, the team had exhausted their captain of his vocal chords, Goshiki had learned that perhaps he shouldn’t challenge Ushijima so much, - lest his crush grow any stronger - and having your senpai gang up and have him sing a duet with said crush, was equal parts mortifying and thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@von-bats](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or [@shiratori_what](https://twitter.com/shiratori_what) on twitter!


End file.
